Laisse mourir le passé
by Mary-58
Summary: Aussi forts soient-ils, le lien qui les unit est bien plus puissant encore. Si Rey et Kylo Ren ont choisi leur camps, leurs coeurs hésitent encore. Pourront-ils seulement s'affranchir d'un tel sentiment quand chacun sait ce qu'il a fait à Anakin? Laisser mourir le passé à un coût, et tôt ou tard il faut passer à la caisse.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire après avoir vu le dernier Star Wars. Autant dire que je n'avais pas le choix, impossible de me sortir le couple Reylo de la tête. J'ai donc décidé d'écrire et de partager ma version car je ne peux tout simplement pas attendre le prochain film.

L'univers de Star Wars et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ceci est une fanfiction imaginée par une fan au cœur d'artichaut qui, il y a peu encore, craquait sur Anakin Skywalker.

J'adore la Science-Fiction, mais je ne suis pas une experte. C'est pourquoi je vous demande toute votre indulgence car c'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire basée sur un tel univers. J'entends toutes les critiques du moment qu'elles sont constructives, et j'espère que vous me ferez part de vos avis.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **Laisse mourir le passé.**_

Il y avait décidément quelque chose entre eux. Alors que Rey refermait brusquement la porte du Faucon Millénium, Kylo Ren sentit s'abattre sur lui tout le poids d'un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que très mal.

Il baissa la tête. Les dès de son père avaient disparus de la même façon que son ancien maître.

D'un souffle où il mit toute sa douleur, Kylo Ren se releva, prêt à affronter Hux et son armée. Il était le Leader Suprême, il ne pouvait faiblir, et encore moins ressentir des sentiments proscrits à l'égard de celle qui lui avait tourné le dos. Mais c'était ses yeux qu'il voyait partout.

Kylo Ren se redressa de toute sa hauteur, surplombant Hux.

-Fouillez la base! Ordonna-t-il, peu convaincu qu'ils y trouveraient quelque chose d'utile.

Cet endroit puait l'histoire, tout comme Mustafar. Il y sentait la présence de ses ancêtres, et toute la violence de la Force qui luttait en lui. Il devait tenir. Il devait vaincre cela.

* * *

La porte du Faucon Millénium se referma d'un coup sec. Rey inspira profondément, une douleur au creux de l'estomac. Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait choisi son camp. C'était la Résistance, ce serait toujours la Résistance. Qu'importait la souffrance et le manque, elle devait tenir.

Tout ce qui restait des rebelles était dans ce vaisseau. Celui d'un homme qu'elle aurait voulu mieux connaître. Tous semblaient désireux de venir la saluer, et lui témoignaient de l'admiration. S'ils savaient le combat qui hantait son cœur et son esprit. Luke le connaissait lui. Il savait toute la violence qui l'habitait.

Rey inspira à nouveau, souriant à tous ceux qui venaient lui serrer la main. Mais bientôt alors que le Général Organa prenait place à ses côtés, ses lèvres s'affaissèrent. Comment allaient-ils faire avec si peu?

La guerre commençait mal pour la Résistance, et si les paroles de Leia lui donnèrent un peu d'espoir, son cœur continuait de lui hurler un sentiment proscrit qu'elle aurait voulu étouffait, bannir quitte à en mourir. La brûlure d'un regard l'incendiait au plus profond de son être. Dans un battement de cœur, le souvenir de ces yeux renaissait. La promesse d'une souffrance impure.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu cette préface. J'espère que vous apprécié votre lecture, et j'espère que vous me ferez part de vos avis :)

A bientôt!


	2. I Te revoir

Hello !

Voici le premier chapitre! Je le publie en même temps que la préface. Je ne sais pas si les publications seront régulières et rapides, mais sachez que pour le moment ce couple, et un certain acteur, sont toujours si présents dans mon esprit que je ne risque pas de les oublier... Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre I: Te revoir**_

Cela faisait trois mois que la Résistance échappait au Premier Ordre. Trois mois que Rey, accompagnée des rebelles sillonnait la galaxie à la recherche de partisans.

Rey était concentrée sur sa tâche. Grâce aux livres d'enseignement Jedi, elle avait pu se fabriquer un autre sabre, et continuait son entraînement, seule. Indifférente, du moins en apparence, au nom qui hantait son cœur. Chaque fois qu'elle avait vent des agissement du Premier Ordre et de son Leader Suprême la douleur dans sa poitrine se creusait un peu plus. Mais elle n'en laissait rien paraître. Elle avait fait son choix, et Kylo Ren le sien.

Il n'y avait plus eu de vision. Comme si la Force avait scellé le lien qui les unissaient. Cela allait très bien à Rey, voir ses yeux sombres en rêve était plus que suffisant.

Tandis qu'elle mangeait sa ration, Rey observait Finn et sa nouvelle amie. L'ancien Stormtrouper prenait bien soin de la jeune mécanicienne. Rey les avait quelque fois vu en train de s'embrasser.

Elle sourit. Voilà quelle était la raison de leur combat, voilà pourquoi elle devait tenir. La lumière reviendrait dans la galaxie, et ceux qui s'y opposent devront tomber... lui y compris. Etre un Jedi signifiait se sacrifier pour les autres, faire preuve d'abnégation. L'essentiel dont parlait Leia c'était ce baiser échangé discrètement entre deux êtres. Et le lien qui les unissaient n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui la liait à Kylo Ren. Il était pure et sans tâche.

-Rey, l'interpella Poe, d'un ton où perçait l'excitation. Le vaisseau du Leader suprême est sur Utapau.

Rey eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui mettre un coup dans l'estomac et craignit un instant de vomir son maigre repas. Elle savait ce que Poe allait suggérer...

-Nos sources disent qu'il est parti se ravitailler sur la planète vouée à la cause du Premier Ordre. Devant le manque de réaction de la Jedi, le Commandant poursuivit. Il sera donc plus vulnérable, et plus sensible à une attaque par surprise. Nous devons nous y rendre.

Rey se força à réagir, abandonnant ses pensées qui s'égaraient pour se concentrer sur l'instant, et mettant ainsi en pratique un des enseignements Jedi.

-Alors allons-y, déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Tous les commandants et le Général Organa étaient réunis dans la salle de commandement. Rey, restait un peu en retrait écoutant le débat qui tournait surtout sur la manière de surprendre le Premier Ordre. Le Commandant Poe, toujours aussi téméraire voulait foncer dans le tas, ce qui n'était pas du tout au goût de Leia qui prônait la subtilité.

-Je suis contente de constater que le courage ne vous manque pas, Commandant Poe, dit le Général Organa, mais je pense que nous devrions nous préparer à toutes éventualités. Si l'effet de surprise échoue nous subirons de grosses pertes... Il ne faut surtout pas sous-estimer... Le Leader Suprême.

L'ancienne princesse ne prononçait que rarement le nom de son fils, et quand elle le faisait c'était du bout des lèvres.

-Nous devrions entrer dans leur vaisseau, dit Finn après un moment de silence. Nous pourrions peut-être y trouver des informations intéressantes.

Partisan d'une destruction en bonne et dû forme du principale vaisseau de la flotte du Première Ordre, Poe se montra peu réceptif à la remarque de Finn :

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Non, il vaut mieux le détruire le plus rapidement possible.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, protesta Finn, j'y ai passé assez de temps pour savoir que s'il y a quelque chose à trouver c'est là-bas. Ne serait-ce que pour les plans de leur nouveaux traceurs en vitesse lumière. Ce serait pas mal d'en avoir un nous aussi, plaisanta-t-il sans succès.

-Sauriez-vous pénétrer dans ce vaisseau sans vous faire repérer, ou pire tuer ? L'interrogea le Général Organa.

-Euh... et bien, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, mais on sait déjà que c'est possible...

La voix de Finn s'éteignit. Aucun des rebelles ne possédaient les compétences pour déjouer les systèmes de surveillances du Premier Ordre. Le Commandant Poe émit un petit rire, avant de triompher :

-Voilà qui règle la question. On tire dessus et on s'en va!

-Attendez, dit soudain Rey, la bouche sèche d'avoir si peu parlé durant les deux dernières heures. Je peux occuper le Leader Suprême et ses chevaliers. Vous gagnerez un peu de temps.

-Et que fait-on des gardes? S'excéda Poe.

-Ils seront presque tous à terre, occupés à charger le ravitaillement. Vous n'aurez qu'à les éviter. Le vaisseau sera suffisamment déserté pour que Finn puisse vous guider sans vous faire prendre.

Tous méditèrent un instant sur l'idée que leur soumettait Rey. Les pensées de cette dernière étaient dirigées ailleurs. Loin dans les tréfonds de son esprit, un sentiment refoulé luttait pour l'envahir. S'ils acceptaient, elle le reverrait. Rey savait pertinemment que c'était malsain, seulement elle choisissait de l'ignorer, préférant se complaire dans le mensonge. Le feu qui la dévorait était toujours aussi vif, et en s'aventurant sur ce terrain là elle prenait le risque de se perdre.

-Comment savez-vous qu'il se laissera berner? Lui demanda le Général Organa. Pourquoi ferait-il preuve d'imprudence en vous accordant toute son attention?

-Il le fera, souffla Rey.

Leia l'observa un moment. Rey tint son regard, veillant à dissimuler toute trace de sentiment. Elle n'oubliait pas que la force habitait aussi cette femme. Elle restait la fille de Dark Vador.

-C'est d'accord, déclara le Général, avant de se tourner vers le Commandant Poe. Vous prendrez tous les chasseurs disponibles... Et pas d'actes inconsidérés, par pitié, ajouta-t-elle, d'un ton las.

Rey quitta rapidement la salle de commandement, talonnée par une ombre aussi redoutée que désirée. Pourquoi maintenant ? Etait-ce lié au fait qu'elle avait cédé à cette irrépressible envie ?

De retour dans ce qui lui servait de chambre Rey se laissa tomber le long du mur, les jambes tremblantes. Elle le sentait tout près d'elle, son souffle chaud caressait sa peau. Alors qu'elle pensait que cela n'arriverait plus, à quelques heures de le revoir, il venait à elle.

Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson dans la petite pièce, et Rey luttait pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Son regard même dans l'obscurité la brûlait. Et sa voix, tandis qu'il lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait, l'a transperça à la manière du fer chauffé à blanc.

Mais Rey resta ferme, elle n'ouvrit pas ses yeux malgré les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, s'écrasant au sol. Ses paupières restèrent closes quand il effleura sa joue pour recueillir l'une des perles salées. Et son cœur, ce traître, tambourinait sa poitrine si fort... si puissant.

Rey n'aurait su dire combien de temps il se tinrent ainsi figés, s'espérant. Aucun d'eux ne fit plus un geste. Le silence seulement troublé par leurs respirations hésitantes, comme si celles-ci étaient devenues gênantes.

Et le lien se rompit aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, l'abandonnant tremblante face au vide immense qui s'était à nouveau creusé dans sa poitrine. Rey ouvrit enfin les yeux. Sa main vint effleurer à son tour sa joue, suivant le sillon brûlant qu'il y avait laissé. Il lui fallait mettre un terme à tout ça. Si elle ne pouvait le sauver, elle devrait le tuer. Mais en serait-elle capable ? La réponse à cette question n'était malheureusement que trop évidente.

* * *

Le lien rompu, Kylo Ren se rallongea sur son lit, le cœur battant la chamade. Il allait la revoir et rien que pour cette perspective ils laisseraient les rebelles s'approchaient de la planète aussi discrètement qu'ils le voudraient. Il fallait que ça cesse songeait-il en fermant à nouveau les yeux. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture. Si vous aimez, et que vous voulez que cette histoire continue, n'hésitez pas à commenter. Les Reviews sont toujours encourageantes :)


	3. Chapitre II

Voici le chapitre II!

Je tiens à tous vous remercier personnellement pour les Reviews que vous m'avez laissées:

 _ **Nesple:**_ Merci pour ton commentaire, et j'espère que la suite de cette histoire te plaira tout autant. A bientôt :)

 _ **Stou:**_ Merci :) Je t'accorde que mes deux premiers chapitres étaient court. Tu seras contente car celui-ci est plus long, et j'espère que la relation que je suis en train de développer entre Rey et Kylo Ren continuera de te plaire. N'hésite pas à me faire part de ton avis. A bientôt :)

 _ **Fanfic-Klaus-Caroline:**_ Merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait sourire :) Je n'ai pas renoncé non plus à Anakin, mais j'avoue que Kylo Ren est un sérieux rival.

Non, leur lien ne s'est pas brisé. Je crois même qu'il s'est ancré en eux. J'espère que la suite te plaira, et que tu me feras part de ton avis. A bientôt :)

 _ **Elodie R**_ : Ton commentaire à bien été posté! Merci d'avoir pris ce temps pour me faire part de ton avis :) Tu as raison, il vaut mieux mettre plus de temps et offrir de la qualité (autant que faire se peux) plutôt que de bâcler les choses. Et puis ce serait tellement dommage, ce couple permet tellement de possibilités! J'espère que la suite te plaira, et j'attends ton avis :) A bientôt!

 _ **Habbocea:**_ Merci à toi pour ton commentaire :) J'espère que tu seras tout autant satisfaite de la suite! A bientôt :)

 _ **Imo 23:**_ Merci :) J'espère que les retrouvailles de Kylo Ren et de Rey te plairons, et que tu me feras également part de ce que tu en penses. A bientôt :)

 _ **Hina49100:**_ Merci :) Je suis contente que mon approche te plaise, et j'espère que cela continuera! N'hésite pas à me faire part de ce que tu en penses. En effet, étant donné la nature de leur relation, me laisser une grande marche de manœuvre me paraissait indispensable :) A bientôt!

 _ **Laura-067:**_ Merci :) Je suis contente que tu aime bien. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. A bientôt :)

 _ **Swmo:**_ Merci :) J'espère que cette histoire continuera de te plaire! N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis! A bientôt :)

 _ **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en favoris et/ou follower :)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre II. En finir là où tout à commencé**_

Le froid de l'espace n'était rien comparé à celui qui régnait dans son âme. Laisser mourir le passé n'était pas aussi simple que Kylo Ren se l'était imaginé. Sa conscience le rongeait ne lui laissant aucun répit, et son cœur agonisait lentement. Un seul homme pouvait-il porter tout ceci sans jamais fléchir?

En devenant le Leader Suprême il s'était libéré d'une servitude, mais Kylo Ren ne pouvait échapper à la Force et au tiraillement qui scindait son cœur en deux. Le lien qui le connectait à l'ancienne pilleuse d'épave, et attisait en lui des émotions qui allaient à l'encontre de ses idéaux, ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de bon, il le savait. Cela faisait de lui quelqu'un d'humain. Et son humanité serait difficile à nier. De même qu'il ne ressentait aucun plaisir particulier dans la souffrance d'autrui, le gouffre glacial de son cœur ne semblait pouvoir être comblé que par une personne.

Kylo Ren se souvenait encore de leur dernière confrontation, de son rejet. Quel goût amer cela avait-il. Quelle ironie que ce ne soit elle le fléau d'un cœur qu'il croyait perdu. Tout ceci n'était que paradoxes et contradictions et le problème se trouvait précisément là.

Les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, le Leader Suprême observait son armée s'affairer autour des vaisseaux. Il n'avait pas dit un mot sur l'arrivée imminente des rebelles. Il s'était seulement contenté d'ordonner de doubler la sécurité. Cela suffirait à leur accorder un peu de temps. Un peu de temps pour se confronter à nouveau.

Kylo Ren savait que Rey ne se laisserait pas davantage convaincre cette fois-ci par sa proposition, mais une force en lui le poussait à la laisser venir à lui.

-Leader Suprême, l'interrompit Hux, tout est en place pour le chargement. Nous serons prêts à partir ce soir.

Hux le détestait profondément, Kylo Ren le sentait à la rancœur qui émanait de lui. Dans un sens il trouvait la situation comique. Quoi que le Général puisse faire, il ne maîtriserait jamais la Force. Cela le plaçait en bas de la chaîne alimentaire, et Hux le savait très bien.

-Jusque là, maintenez la sécurité à son maximal autour des vaisseaux, répondit le Leader Suprême.

S'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter revoir Rey, il n'était pas prêt pour autant à lui sacrifier sa flotte.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous devrions diviser la moitié de l'armée pour sécuriser des vaisseaux vides, dit Hux, la hargne à moitié dissimulée. Nous perdons du temps pour rien. Pourquoi la Résistance se risquerait à venir nous attaquer ici, si tant est qu'elle soit au courant de notre présence sur Utapau.

Il commençait réellement à énerver Kylo Ren. Ce dernier l'observa un instant. Hux portait encore les stigmates de la bataille sur la planète minérale quand de colère il l'avait envoyé valser de l'autre côté du poste de commande.

-Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre mes ordres, finit par répondre Kylo Ren, d'un ton menaçant, mais de les exécuter, est-ce claire? Ou bien faut-il que je sois plus subtile encore?

Quelques injures brûlaient visiblement les lèvres de Hux, mais la crainte l'emporta et il se contenta de s'excuser avant de prendre congé... au pas de course.

Kylo Ren reprit le cours de ses pensées. Il sentait la présence de Rey dans la force. Elle le cherchait, et dans un sens lui aussi. D'un mouvement fluide, il se dirigea vers une cavité attenante aux hangars, prêt à accueillir Rey comme elle le méritait. Il avait vécu trente ans sans elle, cela pouvait continuer.

* * *

Les chasseurs de la Résistance, menés par le Commandant Poe Dameron, venaient de sortir de l'hyper-espace à proximité d'Utapau. Le plan était de l'approcher en passant par la face non éclairée par le soleil de la planète, à l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait la flotte du Premier Ordre. Ils seraient alors invisibles pour les radars du Premier Ordre.

Quand ils furent arrivés suffisamment près, le Commandant Poe leur ordonna de se mettre en formation, veillant à rester à bonne distance pour ne pas être repérés.

Il avait été convenu que Rey irait tout d'abord seule, dans l'espoir de laisser penser au Leader Suprême qu'elle était venue de sa propre initiative et sans soutien de la Résistance. Les autres pourraient alors profiter de la diversion pour s'introduire dans le vaisseau mère de la flotte tant redoutée par la Galaxie.

Cela paraissait si simple lorsqu'on le disait ainsi, songea Rey. Divertir le Leader Suprême... S'il ne les avait pas déjà repérés ce serait un miracle.

-Facile, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe, d'un ton où perçait clairement l'ironie.

-Qu'est-ce qui est facile? Lui demanda Poe.

Elle avait oublié d'éteindre son micro.

-Non, rien, répondit Rey. Je vais descendre. Dans combien de temps me rejoindrez-vous?

.-On te laisse une heure d'avance. Tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir?

-Je vais faire avec, répondit Rey, sans en être pourtant convaincue.

Atteindre la base, et affronter une armée de Stormtrooper ne l'enchantait guère et encore moins d'être confrontée au Leader Suprême, mais elle n'avait eu que ce qu'elle voulait... Du moins à un moment elle avait laissé un désir enfouie refaire surface. Maintenant qu'elle y était, elle commençait vaguement à regretter d'avoir ouvert la bouche lors de la réunion. Exigeant de son esprit, et de cette part d'ombre honnie, le silence absolu, Rey souffla profondément et piqua vers la planète.

Il n'y avait que de la roche à perte de vue, des immenses puits que de multiples cavités creusaient. Les vaisseaux du Premier Ordre devaient se trouver dans ses renfoncements. De là à savoir où était celui du Leader Suprême, c'était une autre histoire.

Stationnant à l'ombre d'une grotte vide, Rey ferma les yeux, cherchant à sentir la présence de Kylo Ren dans la Force. C'était risqué, si elle pouvait le ressentir, lui aussi. Cependant le temps lui manquait, les options étaient donc limitées. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de fouiller tous les puits un à un.

Rey ressentit enfin la présence de Kylo Ren dans la Force. Elle fut alors happée dans ce monde de silence qu'elle avait appris à apprécier, sentant ce sentiment tant redouté s'insinuer dans son cœur, couler dans ses veines. Sa respiration se fit plus lente, elle pouvait percevoir ses mouvements et les ondulations que cela provoquait tout autour d'elle. Ses membres s'engourdissaient lentement, et Rey aurait pu s'y perdre si son regard sombre ne l'avait pas surprise aussi soudainement. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, hoquetant et le souffle court. C'était assez gênant, songea-t-elle en sentant ses joues rougir.

Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir. Rey espérait que la présence des chasseurs en orbite n'avait pas encore été repérée, mais elle ne se faisait aucune illusion. Depuis leur entrevue la veille, Kylo Ren devait au moins se tenir sur ses gardes. Il était loin d'être stupide et elle non plus.

Rey se concentra sur l'instant présent, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de faire son entrée.

On repasserait pour l'effet de surprise, se fustigea-t-elle. Quelle idiote d'être restée si longtemps autour de lui.

Au moins elle savait où il se trouvait maintenant. Force était de constater qu'il ne lui restait plus guère d'option. Pour une fois elle rejoignit le Commandant Poe et, après avoir redémarré son chasseur, elle décida de foncer à pleine vitesse dans le hangar qui servait de base au Premier Ordre.

Rey ne voyait plus que des traînées lumineuses, le chasseur tournoyant sur lui-même tandis que les soldats qui ne s'étaient pas fait balayer par son entrée fracassante lui tiraient dessus avec leur Blaster.

Le vaisseau s'arrêta enfin, lui permettant de s'en extraire le sabre laser à la main. Rey faisait danser son arme d'un bleu pâle, à l'instar de celui que Luke lui avait légué, interceptant les faisceaux lumineux mortels que ses ennemis lui envoyaient. D'un geste de la main, elle utilisa la Force pour faire tomber un amas rocheux sur les Stormtrooper le plus proches.

Et alors qu'elle sautait à terre, prête à engager le combat au corps à corps, elle l'entendit:

-Stop, ordonna Kylo Ren. Je vais régler ça moi-même. Occupez-vous des vaisseaux.

Il activa son propre sabre laser, d'un rouge flamboyant. Leurs yeux se croisèrent enfin, et le cœur de Rey manqua un battement.

-Je vois que tu t'ai fabriqué un autre sabre, dit Kylo Ren.

-Comme tu peux le voir, répondit Rey. Et je n'ai pas eu besoin de toi pour le faire, ajouta-t-elle, d'un ton qu'elle voulait méprisant.

-En effet, lui concéda-t-il, en se mettant en position d'attaque, et nous allons voir ce qu'il vaut.

D'un cri de guerre, Rey engagea le combat, abattant son sabre contre le sien. Si elle s'était améliorée depuis leur dernière rencontre, elle sentait également quelque chose de différent chez Kylo Ren. Tuer Snoke l'avait libéré d'un poids, ce qui le rendait encore plus féroce qu'avant si c'était possible.

Le combat était très serré entre eux. Aucun n'avait réellement l'avantage, mais il suffirait d'un moment d'inattention pour que la situation bascule. D'un coup violent, il l'a fit reculer de plusieurs mètres vers le fond du hangar. Rey riposta en le repoussant contre l'une des parois rocheuses, profitant des quelques secondes de répit pour reprendre son souffle. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de compassion dans leurs yeux, seulement la violence de la rage qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

-Es-tu encore venu pour me sauver, lui dit Kylo Ren d'une voix moqueuse, un demi-sourire narquois aux lèvres.

S'il voulait la déstabiliser, Rey ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle ne ferait pas avoir une seconde fois par ce vil serpent. Ils se tournaient autour, marchant en cercle le sabre laser levé vers l'adversaire.

L'endroit où il se trouvait à présent était complètement vide, et on entendait plus que les bruits étouffés de l'armée qui chargeait les vaisseaux dans le hangar. Rey n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils étaient allés si loin dans les profondeurs de la roche.

-Tu te trompes, finit-elle par répondre. Je sais qu'il n'y a plus rien de bon en toi. Tu n'es qu'un être malveillant, cruel et sans cœur.

Kylo Ren ne lui opposa qu'un rire sans joie en guise de réponse. Rey sentait la colère inonder ses veines. Il y avait également autre chose qu'elle s'interdit de formuler, avant de reprendre le combat.

Mais en agissant sous l'impulsion de la colère, elle avait commis une erreur. Kylo Ren anticipa son geste, agrippant le poignet qui tenait son arme alors qu'elle l'abattait sur lui. De son autre main, il encercla sa gorge, son pouce appuyant sur sa trachée.

-Tu as peut-être réussi à te fabriquer un sabre, mais tu as toujours besoin d'un professeur, murmura-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Pas de toi en tout cas, suffoqua Rey en luttant pour se libérer.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent soudainement, comme s'ils avaient inconsciemment attendu ce moment. Kylo Ren relâcha légèrement sa prise sur sa gorge, tandis que leurs respirations se faisaient plus discrètes, plus rares.

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus, et ils restèrent ainsi figés, incapables de se détacher l'un de l'autre. Rey pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres, et bien qu'une petite voix, loin dans les tréfonds de son esprit, la suppliait de rompre ce contact visuel, elle ne le fit pas. Cette voix ne fut bientôt plus qu'un murmure. Le silence s'abattit sur eux, les abandonnant seuls.

Et tandis qu'ils paraissaient paralysés, une explosion en provenance du hangar les ramena subitement à la réalité.

-Lâche-moi, grogna alors Rey, griffant le poignet de Kylo Ren aussi fort que possible.

Il l'a libéra enfin de son emprise, lui permettant de s'éloigner. Le Commandant Poe et les autres venaient d'arriver sur la base et ils avaient besoin de son aide. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas pu atteindre le vaisseau ni compter sur l'effet de surprise. Rey courut vers la surface, suivie de près par Kylo Ren.

-Rey, l'appela Poe dans sa radio, où es-tu? On doit se replier, c'est perdu d'avance.

Elle courait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, mais Kylo Ren finit par la rattraper alors qu'elle apercevait tout juste la lumière du jour.

-On n'en a pas finit, hurla-t-il en l'a projetant en arrière.

Rey se releva difficilement, avisant les résistants aux abords du précipice.

-Fuyez, cria-t-elle alors. Ils étaient trop peu nombreux, ils allaient se faire massacrer.

D'un regard, Poe comprit que s'il voulait sauver le reste de ses pilotes, il devait l'abandonner. Le visage crispé par la poussière et les tirs de blasters, il ordonna le repli aux résistants. Ces derniers remontèrent dans leur chasseurs sous le tir des Stormtrooper qui, s'ils ne pouvaient les poursuivre, s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour les abattre au sol.

Tout ça pour rien, songea Rey. Encore...

Néanmoins, pour elle, le combat n'était pas terminé. Elle se releva, prête à en découdre avec l'enfoiré qui l'a hantait depuis trop longtemps. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait se tirer de cette situation: les autres étaient partis, son chasseur avait explosé, et il fallait encore qu'elle affronte Kylo Ren. S'il y avait une solution, Rey ne la connaissait pas.

Concentrée sur ses problèmes, Rey ne vit pas l'énorme bloc de pierre qui flottait au-dessus de sa tête. D'ailleurs, bientôt elle ne vit plus rien du tout, s'affalant de tout son poids aux pieds du Leader Suprême.

* * *

Kylo Ren vit Rey tomber à plat ventre devant lui. C'était grotesque. La Résistance avait encore prouvé à quel point elle n'était qu'une pathétique mascarade. Et lui, le Leader Suprême se retrouvait encore avec la pilleuse d'épave en guise de prisonnière. Il la souleva, la portant comme il l'avait déjà fait. Geste qui lui valu un haussement de sourcils de la part du Commandant Hux.

Kylo Ren choisit de l'ignorer, lui ordonnant de préparer son Destroyer. Il rejoindrait la base Starkiller, et lui laisserait le soin de se charger de la flotte. Il était temps d'en finir là où tout avait commencé avec cette fille. Le lieu même où il avait abattu son père.

* * *

Et c'est la fin du chapitre II.! J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture!

Dans le but de développer une relation cohérente entre nos deux protagonistes, les événements se déroulent lentement. En effet, il ne s'agit pas d'une histoire à l'eau de rose qui déborde de guimauve trop sucrées ^^ J'espère que cette approche et ce point de vue continuera à vous plaire, et je vous en dis pas plus!

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis. Ils m'encouragent beaucoup, et sont toujours enrichissants.

J'en profite pour vous souhaiter à tous et à toutes un Joyeux Noël, un peu en retard, j'en conviens!

A bientôt. ;)


	4. Chapitre IV Le calme avant la tempête

**Hello!**

 **Voici le chapitre III. Je suis désolée du temps mis pour le publier, mais j'ai commis l'erreur de me faire un marathon Girls aux alentours du jour de l'an. Le personnage qu'interprète Adam Driver est...disons très différent de Kylo Ren et... j'ai dû me remettre dans le bain, en plus du temps que prend la vie quotidienne x)**

 **Je vais essayer de publier le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, en attendant je vous retrouve en fin de chapitre ;)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Merci pour vos retours, ça m'a fait très plaisir et c'est encourageant :D**

 **Je réponds aux commentaires des invités ici:**

 **Elodie R: Merci pour ton commentaire:) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Et oui, Rey s'est encore faite capturée ^^ et Hux... il aura son rôle à jouer dans l'histoire ;) A bientôt !**

 **Fanny 54 : Merci :) Ton commentaire m'a fait vraiment plaisir, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! A bientôt:)**

* * *

 **Chapitre III. Le calme avant la tempête**

Agenouillé dans un coin de la cellule, à l'abri de l'obscurité, Kylo Ren observait Rey sans savoir vraiment ce qui allait se passer maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau près de lui. Ses pensées résonnaient dans la Force, s'entrechoquaient tout autour de lui. La scène lui rappelait la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, juste avant qu'elle ne se réveille et ne le bouleverse jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, balayant ses convictions. D'un simple regard, d'une simple phrase il avait été démasqué. Au début, il s'était senti très en colère, frustré même. Ensuite il avait voulu la retenir, la tuer plutôt que de laisser vivre cette fille qui avait su lire en lui de la pire manière qui soit. Puis Snoke les avait connectés dans la Force et ses sentiments à l'égard de cette pauvre pilleuse d'épave avaient doucement évolués, se muant en attachement à son plus grand désespoir. Elle avait fini par l'appeler par son ancien prénom, celui qu'il s'était évertué à enterrer jusqu'à tuer son propre père de sang froid. Ce geste dévastateur plutôt que de le libérer l'avait anéanti. A l'instant où le corps sans vie de Han Solo était tombé, Ben, et non Kylo, avait courbé l'échine sous le poids d'une culpabilité sans nom.

Il avait cru trouver dans le lien qui le reliait à Rey une rédemption salvatrice, mais au contraire cela n'avait fait que l'engluer dans une autre forme de souffrance. L'affection était une faiblesse que Ren se souvenait avoir méprisée lorsqu'il avait lu dans l'esprit de Rey. Une affection en faveur du traître de Stormtrooper, à qui ils avaient osé donner un nom. Finn.

Et voilà qu'il était lui-même tombé sous le joug d'un tel sentiment. Quelle ironie quand on savait que Snoke, le côté obscur incarné, avait tissé le lien qui l'unissait à travers la Force à son opposé lumineux. Mais Ben Solo n'était plus. Depuis que Snoke était mort de sa main, il avait enfin prouvé qu'il était plus qu'une pâle copie de son grand-père. Là où Dark Vador avait échoué, Kylo Ren vaincrait. Il connaissait l'histoire tragique de ses grands-parents. Il ne reproduirait pas les mêmes erreurs que le reste de sa famille.

Rey gémit, se retournant sur le côté. La souffrance qui émanait d'elle le touchait plus qu'il n'aurait bien voulu l'admettre, et en cet instant l'abri que lui conférait son masque lui manquait. Ren résista à l'envie de lire dans son esprit et se contenta de laisser ses yeux se balader sur son visage, guettant le moindre signe de réveil. Elle dormait depuis quelques heures maintenant. L'effet du sédatif que le droïde médicale lui avait administré pour la maintenir inconsciente le temps du trajet jusqu'à la planète devait bientôt s'estomper, de même que Hux ne devait pas tarder.

Le temps était passé si vite. Ren pouvait faire preuve de patience face à certaines situations, et il redoutait presque que Rey ne se réveille et ne pose sur lui des yeux accusateurs. Il le connaissait ce regard, elle l'en avait gratifié à maintes reprises maintenant. Ce regard qu'elle lui réservait avait pris différentes formes au cours des derniers mois. Puis elle avait refusé de le regarder dans les yeux avant de se jeter tête baissée dans une mission suicide pour l'affronter. Ren en venait à penser qu'elle nourrissait peut-être encore de l'espoir à son égard, ou bien que leur attachement mutuel l'affectait au point de devenir idiote.

Ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de Rey n'était rien d'autre que la réponse émotionnel au lien qui les unissaient. En somme une réaction humaine, se résonnait-il. Après la mort de son père, Ren avait trouvé en elle un refuge. Une ancre dont il s'était servi pour refaire surface et trouver le courage de tuer son maître, comme le voulait la coutume du côté obscur de la Force. Il n'y avait ni bien ni mal. Seul le pouvoir comptait vraiment. Vivre une vie de servitude désintéressée pour une bande d'hypocrites qui se complaisaient dans leur mensonge ne l'intéressait pas et ne l'intéresserait jamais.

Mais qu'importait à présent qu'elle nourrisse quelques espoirs à son égard. L'espoir restait l'apanage de ceux qui étaient trop faibles pour prendre ce qui leur revenait de droit. Rey ouvrit les yeux, ses paupières papillonnant quelques secondes avant de s'ancrer dans les siennes. Un souffle, un battement de cœur... _Les doutes, c'est ce que nous avons de plus intime*, songea Ren._

* * *

La paume contre le sol dur et froid, Rey se redressa sans quitter Ren des yeux. Il l'imita se remettant debout d'un mouvement souple. Ce qui ne fut pas réellement son cas. Son corps engourdi la faisait souffrir, l'obligeant à s'aider de ses mains pour se relever. Parvenue à se mettre sur ses pieds, Rey se rappela où elle se trouvait et avec qui.

Le nouveau Leader Suprême se contentait de l'observer immobile. Dans n'importe quelle autre situation, Rey aurait trouvé cela gênant et aurait tout tenté pour briser la glace plutôt que d'affronter le froid glaçant du silence et surtout des non-dits. Seulement, avec Kylo, elle avait découvert qu'il était plus facile de se taire, qu'il valait mieux ne pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de souiller un silence qu'il avait presque réussi à rendre pur. L'essentiel se passait souvent de mots. Et alors que Rey se souvenait de la vision qu'elle avait eue lorsque leurs mains s'étaient touchées, le sort de ses camarades la frappa comme une gifle en plein visage, la rappelant de l'apaisement de la présence de Ren, aux plus pures des hontes et des angoisses.

-Où sont les autres? Et où suis-je? L'interrogea-t-elle, d'une voix rendue abrupte par l'amalgame de sentiments qui se déchiraient dans son esprit.

La culpabilité l'avait frappée tel un fouet jalonné d'épines. La Résistance avait échoué par sa faute.

Sa rage à peine dissimulée aurait très probablement fait tressaillir une personne ordinaire, et fait reculer le plus aguerri des guerriers.

Cependant, Kylo Ren n'était pas une personne ordinaire et parut peu impressionné par son agressivité, se contentant de la regarder sans faire le moindre geste. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne se formalisait pas de l'humeur de son interlocutrice, au contraire la rage qui l'habitait était une bonne chose. Quant à la mort de tous ses gens, il n'en tirait aucun plaisir et n'avait fait que son devoir.

Il consentit à lui répondre. Après tout, en tant que Leader Suprême, il devait se réjouir, du moins en apparence, d'avoir mis à bas ses ennemis.

-Toi et ta Résistance avaient pitoyablement échoué... encore. Ça doit être lassant à force. Une partie de tes amis a réussi à quitter la planète, l'autre doit se trouver dans le fond du ravin...

Une vague de douleur la traversa à l'entente de ces nouvelles. Elle était responsable de la mort de ces gens. En cédant à satisfaire ses propres intérêts sous couvert d'un pseudo plan bancal et sans aucune chance de succès, elle les avait condamnés.

-Quant à l'endroit où tu te trouves, reprit Ren, dis-toi qu'il t'es familier même si depuis ta dernière capture nous avons dû le reconstruire. Mais ce qui me laisse perplexe c'est la stupidité de votre attaque... même pour vous un tel degré d'imbécillité est étonnant. Dis-moi qui a eu cette idée?

Le mépris dont il la gratifia lui donna la nausée. Préférant rester muette plutôt que d'admettre qu'elle était l'idiote qui avait eu cette tragique idée, Rey détourna le regard, accablée de honte.

-Tu as raison d'avoir honte, pilleuse d'épave, sourit Ren. C'était vraiment une idée lamentable.

Encore maintenant, après tout ça, le lien perdurait et lui permettait de deviner ses sentiments les plus enfouis.

-Que vas-tu faire de moi? Éluda Rey.

-Pour l'instant rien du tout, répondit-il. Je sais que tu ne diras rien à propos de la Résistance et je n'ai pas envie de me fatiguer à essayer. Je crois que nous nous sommes déjà tout dit.

Rey décelait chez Ren les mêmes changements presque imperceptibles qu'elle avait entraperçu sur Utapau. La lutte intérieurement que ses yeux lui avaient révélé, la poussant à venir à lui, semblait s'éteindre peu à peu, ne laissant derrière elle que le néant. Et dans les méandres de cet esprit torturé, dans cette noirceur, elle se demandait si Ben Solo pouvait encore exister?

Kylo Ren sembla savoir à quoi elle songeait.

-Ne te mets pas de faux espoirs en tête, pilleuse d'épave, il n'y a plus rien à sauver chez moi. Tu pourras le constater par toi-même très bientôt.

Son ton menaçant résonna dans la cellule sombre comme une promesse. Rey comprit qu'il voulait en finir ici car ce serait à ses yeux la conclusion d'une relation avortée.

-Je suis désolée pour toi, dit-elle, retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. J'ai obtenu exactement ce que je voulais, comme je l'avais prédit. C'est toi qui a commis une erreur en dédaignant mon offre. Toi qui te fourvoie encore maintenant en persistant à croire en des idéaux aussi stupides qu'erronés.

Son ton se voulait neutre, mais Rey y sentit une pointe de colère contenue... et autre chose, difficile à saisir. Peu encline à risquer de les mener à l'affrontement sans arme en le contredisant, elle garda le silence.

-Puisque tu aimes tant souffrir pour la bonne cause, poursuivit Ren en se relevant, je te conseille de trouver une position confortable. Tu risques de rester ici encore quelques temps.

-Pourquoi ne pas en finir maintenant?

Rey s'approcha de lui. La main sur la poignet de la porte, Ren se retourna brièvement pour lui répondre et combla le vide qui les séparaient. Les fils invisibles qui les retenaient l'un à l'autre se tendirent lorsqu'il s'inclina pour ne s'arrêter qu'à quelques millimètres de son visage.

-Parce que pour le moment j'ai d'autres projets en cours... -il hésita une seconde, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens- Ils concernent ta précieuse Résistance.

Kylo Ren sortit, la laissant seule face à ses angoisses. Qu'allait-il leur faire? Savait-il où se trouvait la base de la Résistance ? La panique la saisit, mais rien ne surpassait sa culpabilité. Si ces amis mourraient par sa faute, elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. En gardant la connexion qu'elle partageait avec Ren secrète, elle les avait trahis ainsi qu'exposés à un grand danger. Rey effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts... Ils avaient été si proche qu'elle avait pu sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Non, elle ne devait pas laisser ses pensées s'égarer dans ce sens.

Luke l'avait prévenue. « Ça ne se passera pas comme tu le crois» lui avait-il dit alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur Ahch-To. Luke avait sentit la violence qui les habitait tous les deux et l'avait mise en garde sans qu'elle ne l'écoute. La puissance de ses regrets lui était intolérable. Refusant d'abandonner la Résistance à un sort funeste, Rey se ressaisit. Seule la Force pouvait lui venir en aide.

Elle se mit en tailleur et médita tel que Luke Skywalker le lui avait enseigné. Mais, à peine avait-elle fermé les yeux qu'une force obscure l'attirait à nouveau vers Kylo Ren. Ses yeux sombres apparurent dans l'obscurité, l'obligeant une fois de plus à réprimer des sentiments qu'elle redoutait. L'effort creusa son visage, mais Rey résista à l'attrait de cette partie de son âme, plongeant toute entière dans la Force pour y trouver l'aide dont elle avait tant besoin. Ren avait tort! Elle ne resterait pas longtemps sur cette base.

* * *

Détruire tout espoir et semer la désolation, tel était son destin. Telle était l'homme qu'il devait être, et qu'il serait. Annihilant toute faiblesse, tuant dans l'œuf chacun de ses sentiments humains, refoulant chaque parcelle de son humanité afin d'embrasser le côté obscur et de s'y accomplir sans compromis. Le désir faisait parti du côté obscur, représentait même son incarnation.

Kylo Ren sortit de la cellule et prit la direction de la salle de commandement, sa cape noir se soulevant à chacun de ses pas. Il ne se sentait pas pleinement satisfait de cet échange dans lequel il espérait se libérer, préférant y mettre un terme plutôt que de laisser le regard et les mots de Rey s'insinuer dans son cœur. Une part de lui s'accrochait encore à la lumière, en dépit de tous ses efforts pour la repousser. Il devenait pourtant plus fort, chaque jours renforçait son pouvoir. Il possédait une armée, et cette pilleuse d'épave parvenait presque à la mettre à genoux.

Il entra dans l'ascenseur. Un geste de plus et il l'embrassait. Il y avait déjà pensé, l'imaginant même, mais avait toujours maintenu des murs de colère entre lui et ses sentiments. Il aurait pu simplement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et céder à son désir... Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces images de son esprit, réprimant les sensations que cela faisait naître en lui.

Son impuissance le mettait dans une rage folle. N'y tenant plus il frappa les parois de l'ascenseur de toutes ses forces, ignorant les éclats de verre qui s'enfonçaient dans ses mains à chaque coup. Sa rage devait s'étancher. A chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en présence de cette fille, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre plus fort. Il avait tué Ben Solo, il vaincrait aussi la faiblesse de son cœur.

Mais pas ce soir. Cette nuit marquait le commencement de son nouvel ordre. Il sortit de l'ascenseur sous le regard craintif du technicien qui avait décelé une anomalie dans l'ascenseur de l'aile Est. Il recula prestement et laissa passer le Leader Suprême en courbant l'échine.

Il régnait dans la salle de commandement un silence de mort. Tout le monde attendait, immobile. Aucune des personnes présentes, y comprit le Général Hux, n'avait omis de remarquer l'humeur massacrante du Leader Suprême. Aussi, lorsque l'arrivée imminente du dernier chevalier de Ren avait été annoncée, ils s'étaient tous empressés d'exécuter le moindre de ses désirs. Heureusement, le seul dégât notable était l'ascenseur de l'aile Est pour le moment inutilisable. Des techniciens s'affairaient déjà pour le remettre rapidement en état, et personne n'avait osé faire de commentaires et encore moins de reproches au Leader Suprême.

Ce dernier leur tournait le dos et observait le ciel étoilée à travers l'immense baie d'observation. Tous ses chevaliers avaient été rappelés, et Kylo Ren attendait le dernier. De tous ceux qui l'avaient suivi dans sa quête du côté obscur, elle était la plus fidèle ainsi que la plus féroce.

Ren sentit sa présence avant même qu'elle ne passe la porte. Son aura destructrice s'insinuait déjà dans tous les cœurs de la base.

-Artémésia, murmura-t-il sans quitter des yeux le ciel étoilé.

Lui et ses chevaliers avaient beaucoup à se dire.

Il était tard, et ses quartiers privés étaient plongés dans l'obscurité tandis qu'il se perdait dans ses réflexions. Kylo Ren était indécis, et il détestait ça. Tout son plan se déroulait pourtant à la perfection, il avait obtenu la soumission de tous. Même Hux se trouvait obligé de plier devant le nouveau Leader Suprême. Le seul obstacle entre lui et l'annihilation totale de la République s'incarnait dans Rey et tout ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux. S'il subsistait une dernière chance de la faire basculer du côté obscur de la Force, il devait la trouver rapidement ou bien la tuer. Il ne pourrait pas la garder captive indéfiniment, outre le risque qu'elle puisse trouver le moyen de s'échapper, Hux ne manquerait pas de soulever une faiblesse du nouveau Leader Suprême.

Pour l'instant, il pouvait encore justifier sa présence, mais viendrait un temps où cela ne sera plus le cas.

-A quoi songes-tu?

Interrompant le fil de ses pensées, Artémésia s'avançait vers lui à pas feutrés, sa longue robe pourpre effleurant le sol doucement.

-A rien qui puisse te concerner, répondit Ren en délaissant son siège pour la baie vitrée.

La voûte étoilée s'étendait sous ses pieds. Cette vision lui apportait toujours un certain réconfort. Face à l'immensité de l'univers, ils étaient très peu de choses, et ses problèmes lui semblaient alors insignifiants.

Artémésia se rapprocha de lui, posant une main à la peau d'albâtre sur son bras, jurant cruellement avec ses habits sombres. Ren savait précisément ce qu'elle avait en tête, et fut un temps où il ne lui aurait pas refusé. Mais ce temps était révolu... pour l'instant tout du moins.

-Pas ce soir, Artémésia. Nous aurons fort à faire demain, rejoins les autres et préparez-vous, lui ordonna Ren.

-A ta guise, s'exécuta Artémésia, prenant congé de son maître.

Elle se retourna sur le pas de la porte, lui posant la question à laquelle il désirait le moins répondre.

-Que comptes-tu faire de la Jedi?

-La convertir ou la tuer, répondit-il simplement, ne s'éloignant que peu de la vérité.

A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée sur une de ses plus anciennes alliées, que Kylo Ren soupira posant son front contre la vitre froide, avant de fermer ses yeux et de plonger dans l'obscurité la plus pure.

* * *

Rose et Finn ne perdait pas l'espoir de retrouver le pirate informatique à la fleur rouge à la boutonnière dont leur avait parlé Maz Kanata. Mais leur désir de se lancer à sa poursuite ne plaisait guère à la Générale Organa qui, en dépit de leurs protestations à la limite du harcèlement, ne cédait pas à leur requête.

-Finn, je vous le répète une dernière fois, et ensuite je demande à Chewie de s'occuper de vous, la capture de Rey est regrettable, mais nous sommes trop peu nombreux et vulnérables. Je ne peux pas vous autoriser à quitter cette base. Nous prendrions le risque d'être repérés par le Premier Ordre.

-Mais Générale, reprit Finn, Rey est la seule personne capable de maîtriser la Force. Sans elle on a aucune chance. De plus c'est mon amie, et je refuse de l'abandonner aux mains du Premier Ordre. Le décrypteur ne doit pas être si difficile à trouver. On commencera par Canto Bight.

Leia écoutait le plaidoyer de Finn et Rose pour délivrer leur amie depuis deux jours maintenant, et si elle regrettait la capture de Rey, elle ne devait pas agir en fonction de ses sentiments mais au nom du bien commun.

-Écoutez, Finn, Rose, je comprends, croyez-moi. Mais c'est un non définitif. Rey vas devoir se débrouiller pour se tirer des griffes du Premier Ordre.

-Le Leader Suprême en personne en a après elle parce-qu'elle maîtrise la force, cria presque Rose. Ce sera un miracle s'il ne l'a pas déjà achevée.

Leia leur adressa un ultime regard de regret avant de prendre congé, non sans avoir fait signe à Chewie, qui se plaça devant la porte de ses appartements en croisant les bras d'un air farouche.

-Et toi Chewie, t'as pas envie d'aider Rey? Demanda Finn.

Le Wookie émit un grognement dont Finn ne comprit pas la signification. Cela dit, dans la mesure où il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il en conclut que c'était non également.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? S'inquiéta Rose.

-Je crois qu'on va être encore obligés de désobéir... Le problème c'est qu'ils gardent tous les vaisseaux. Et la Générale doit se douter qu'on essaiera de tenter quelque chose.

La situation semblait sans issue, et l'ancien Stormtrooper angoissait à l'idée que sa meilleure amie soit en ce moment même, alors qu'il était coincé sur cette planète de malheur, en train de se faire torturer par ce malade de Kylo Ren. Dans le genre colérique, le Leader Suprême n'était pas en reste et Rey l'avait vraiment énervé.

-J'en connais certains qui ont besoin d'aide, chuchota une voix dans la pénombre alors que Rose et Finn retournaient dans leurs appartements.

C'était Poe Dameron. Une lueur d'espoir se raviva dans le cœur des deux acolytes.

-Tu as un idée? Demanda Rose à Poe, devançant son ami.

Le pilote se frotta le menton en prenant un air conspirateur.

-Il se pourrait que cette nuit, pendant mon tour de garde, je sois distrait par une envie pressante qui m'oblige à abandonner mon poste pour... disons dix minutes.

-Oh... Dit Finn, c'est vrai que les légumes du dîner n'avaient vraiment pas l'air frais... J'espère que tu régleras tes problèmes d'intestins... Merci, mon pote, murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de Poe.

-Si vous voulez vraiment me remercier, faites en sorte de trouver le décrypteur et de ramener Rey.

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que Rey était aux mains du Premier Ordre, et Finn ne pensait plus qu'à la suite des événements sans se soucier un seul instant des conséquences de ses actes, craignant simplement la réaction de la Générale Organa et de l'irascible Wookie exécutant ses ordres. Mais Finn devait aussi s'assurer du consentement éclairé de Rose. La mission qu'ils étaient sur le point d'entreprendre présentait de sérieux risques.

-Rose, tu es sûre de vouloir m'accompagner? Tu n...

La jeune technicienne l'interrompit d'un baiser sur les lèvres avant de le traîner derrière elle en direction de la salle des fournitures. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à faire et peu de temps devant eux. L'heure n'était plus aux hésitations mais à l'action. La main serrée autour de son collier, Rose supplia le ciel de lui donner autant de courage qu'en aurait eu sa sœur.

* * *

Re. Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Des personnages? J'espère que ça vous a plus et que vous me ferez part de vos avis qui sont toujours encourageants :)

*Je voulais replacer ces mots d'Albert Camus! :)

A bientôt!

Ps: Des millions de pardons pour les fautes qui sont éventuellement passées entre les mailles de mon filet (déjà bien troué, j'en conviens... :( ) Je négocie avec ma fan la plus cruelle pour la relecture, à savoir ma sœur... qui n'est pas particulièrement fana du couple Reylo. Je l'ai traînée une deuxième fois au cinéma pour revoir Star Wars 8, mais j'y ai perdu des plumes alors lui faire lire mes chapitres...


	5. Chapitre IV Une lame à double tranchant

Bonsoir !

Sachez que je suis absolument désolée de revenir si tardivement pour poster ce chapitre. J'ai malheureusement dû faire avec les aléas de la vie, et heureusement j'ai quand même pu écrire un peu chaque jour.

D'ailleurs, je ne devais poster que la semaine prochaine, mais grâce à Elfy12 qui m'a envoyé un petit message perso super gentil, motivant, et qui m'a donné, je l'admets, quelques remords (même si ce n'était pas de ma volonté de ne pas pouvoir écrire aussi souvent que je le voudrais =) ), j'ai pris un café et j'ai terminé ce chapitre que voici! Voilà, donc si vous avez quelqu'un à remercier pour la publication de ce soir, c'est Elfy12 :D

Enfin, vous n'avez déjà que trop attendu ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture, et je vous retrouve en bas:)

* * *

 **Chapitre IV: Une lame à double tranchant**

Rey s'était entièrement abandonnée, occultant tout autour d'elle pour ne faire qu'un avec la Force. En totale harmonie avec tout ce qui constituait l'univers jusqu'à la Mort. Dans cette parfaite communion, elle avait réussi à retrouver une certaine paix qui lui faisait cruellement défaut la plupart du temps. Plusieurs heures durant, le flux perpétuel de la Force l'avait transcendée, ne faisant plus qu'un avec elle.

Rey avait pu ressentir à travers la Force l'arrivée d'un être profondément cruel et plus dévasté encore que Kylo Ren, sans parvenir à l'identifier. Mais il y avait de toute évidence plusieurs personnes sur cette planète artificielle qui maîtrisaient le côté obscur. Elle ignorait encore de qui il s'agissait, mais elle savait que les choses lui seraient révélées en temps voulu. Elle devait placer sa confiance dans la Force, et se concentrer sur l'instant présent.

Cependant, l'instant présent représentait à nouveau un défi. Le cliquetis familier du déverrouillage de la porte se fit entendre, laissant apparaître dans l'embrasure un Kylo Ren apparemment calme. Rey savait pourtant pertinemment que les apparences se révélaient souvent trompeuses. C'est pourquoi elle abandonna sa méditation silencieuse et se releva promptement pour faire face à celui qu'elle aurait voulu se contenter de haïr. Peut-être était-il venu se vanter auprès d'elle de ses exploits machiavéliques à l'encontre de la Résistance? Mais s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave elle l'aurait senti... Il ne devait pas encore avoir pu mettre ses plans à exécution... Pour le moment en tout cas.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite? Demanda Rey, essayant d'adopter l'attitude la plus détachée possible.

Impassible, Kylo lui tourna un instant autour, comme s'il réfléchissait sérieusement à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. La Jedi pouvait lire l'indécision dans son esprit, et sentir son esprit tiraillé. Si le nouveau Leader Suprême devait hésiter à quoique ce soit la concernant, cela ne pouvait être que quitte ou double, et le voyant ainsi si proche d'elle, tout son corps en tension, Rey en déduisit que c'était de mauvaise augure pour la suite des événements.

Méfiante, elle recula d'un pas avant de planter ses yeux dans les siens. Une partie d'elle se réveillant au contact de ses prunelles sombres sur son corps. Kylo ouvrit la bouche une première fois pour parler, mais se ravisa avant de finalement prendre la parole.

-Je suis venu te montrer quelque chose, répondit-il, l'ai indéchiffrable. Nous avons un jour parler de nos visions respectives, et étant donné le caractère changeant de l'équilibre dans la force, je veux bien croire que tu aies pu entrapercevoir un futur plus en adéquation avec tes valeurs me concernant. Cela étant dit, si c'est probablement de l'ordre de l'envisageable, son contraire l'est également... Laisse-moi te montrer ce que j'ai vu. Je propose que l'on partage nos deux visions de la force et que, le temps d'un instant, nous équilibrions la balance. Qu'en dis-tu?

Rey avait écouté attentivement Kylo, passant d'un scepticisme prudent, qui ne le serait pas face à cet homme qui avait prouvé à maintes reprises son caractère aussi changeant qu'un tantinet fanatique, à un regain d'intérêt pour la communion mentale qu'ils avaient pu prendre plaisir à partager dans le passé.

Rey ne pouvait nier qu'elle désirait ardemment le convaincre, être celle qui le ramènerait à sa mère, et près d'elle. Mais elle savait aussi que la lame qu'elle pensait pouvoir abattre sur lui était à double tranchant, et que dans cette communion consentie elle pourrait bien se perdre. Voir à travers l'esprit de Ren signifiait s'enfoncer plus profondément que jamais dans la connexion qui existait entre eux. C'était dangereux. Irrésistiblement attirant. Et Rey en avait cruellement conscience. Ce tiraillement au creux de sa poitrine refit surface, plus brutal, plus violent, luttant pour imposer sa loi.

Rey prit une profonde inspiration et d'un souffle accepta la proposition, le cœur battant la chamade. Celui de Kylo Ren battait-il aussi frénétiquement dans sa poitrine? Un demi sourire éclaira son visage, amorçant dans le cœur de la Jedi de doux sentiments interdits.

Kylo fléchit un genou, relevant son visage pour ne pas la quitter des yeux et l'invita d'un regard à le rejoindre à terre. Le voir ainsi devant elle, provoqua chez Rey des sensations toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres dont elle n'avait même encore jamais entendu parler. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle fléchit à son tour un genou, heurtant doucement le sol pour se retrouver face à lui.

La respiration haletante, anticipant ce moment où leurs esprits fusionneront complètement, Ren posa sa main droite, celle qui d'ordinaire tenait son sabre laser, contre sa joue qu'elle sentit rougir au contact de sa peau. Le silence n'était plus troublé que par le bruit de leurs respirations lourdes d'anticipation, et lorsqu'il pénétra son esprit plus profondément que jamais il ne l'avait fait, évinçant chacune de ses défenses muni d'une autorisation tacite de sa partenaire, Rey se perdit dans des limbes qu'elle n'avait encore que peu explorées.

Les pensées de Ren étaient toujours empreintes de colère, de souffrance et de doutes, mais dans cette partie de son esprit où il communiquait avec la Force, tout n'était que pures ténèbres. Rey se surprit à s'y sentir apaisée, comme flottant étrangement dans le néant. Il la guidait à travers les chemins tortueux qui menaient à son inconscient, cette partie de l'âme qu'il était si difficile d'atteindre et de contrôler.

Ils se sentirent tous deux partir, glisser dans un non-lieu qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Cet endroit qu'ils avaient déjà pu percevoir lors de leurs échanges spirituels. C'était plus qu'ils n'auraient pu l'imaginer, plus qu'ils n'avaient pu vivre auparavant. Rey pouvaient presque voir les filaments de la Force qui les reliaient ensemble, touches de lumière perdues dans l'obscurité et le froid glaçant de l'esprit de Kylo Ren.

Rey commença par ressentir l'horizon de la vision de Ren avant que celle-ci ne l'envahisse brutalement, la faisant presque fléchir mentalement. Elle y découvrit une noirceur sans égale. A peine éclairée d'une lueur rougeoyante semblable à une brume de sang, la jedi se vit elle-même aux côtés de Ren, marchant dans ses pas à l'encontre des derniers résistants, les massacrant sans l'ombre d'un remord. Son visage fermé lui était méconnaissable, sa voix lorsqu'elle prononça des paroles incompréhensibles était aussi froide que le vent d'hiver. Ren se tenait juste derrière elle à présent, une main au creux de sa taille tandis que le dernier des rebelles s'effondrait à leurs pieds. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, mélangeant sa force avec lui avant de se hisser jusqu'à ses lèvres, comme si c'était dans l'ordre des choses.

Mais le décor changea brusquement, l'amenant plus loin dans les tréfonds de l'esprit de Kylo. Hypnotisée, Rey ne lutta pas, se laissant glisser sans opposer de résistance, comme si une main rassurante la protégeait. La brume rougeoyante laissa apparaître une immense salle qui lui était familière. La reproduction exacte du trône de Snoke. Mais cette fois-ci c'était elle, la pilleuse d'épave qui se trouvait assise sur ce fauteuil tant convoité par Ren. A ses côtés, son opposé obscur la surplombait de quelques mètres, tel une ombre constamment dans son dos. Et alors qu'une partie de Rey aurait souhaité en voir plus, elle se sentit repartir, happée en arrière sans pouvoir rien y faire.

La vision prit fin de la même manière qu'elle avait commencé, s'éloignant tout doucement avant de disparaître à l'horizon.

Désorientée par un brusque retour à la réalité, Rey se retrouva projetée de nouveau dans la cellule exiguë, l'esprit embrumé et la respiration erratique.

Ses mains enserraient quelque chose avec force, et elle ouvrit les yeux pour constater que c'était le visage de Kylo qu'elle tenait fermement, comme pour s'accrocher à un rocher dans une mer déchaînée. Elle était prise dans un tourbillon d'émotions, sentant à peine les mains de son ennemi autour de sa taille. Il la retenait et dans un sens Rey l'en remerciait, car elle n'était pas sûre de ne pas s'écrouler s'il la relâchait. Ils n'étaient tout deux plus que souffles erratiques, n'entendant que les battements déchaînés de leur cœur.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, regardant sa propre main sur la joue de Ren, prise d'une envie passagère qui la traversa le temps d'un fugace instant et la priant de s'abandonner contre lui, de poser son oreille contre son torse et d'écouter les battements de son cœur, persuadée que ces derniers l'apaiseraient. Mais Rey s'y refusa. Il était de ces lignes qu'elle ne devait en aucun franchir, sous peine de ne pouvoir reculer.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent enfin quand elle s'autorisa à plonger ses yeux dans les siens, leur souffle se mêlant, à l'instar de la vision, puis dans un sursaut de lucidité, Rey fit glisser sa main le long de la joue de Kylo, la laissant retomber sur ses cuisses, en proie à un détestable sentiment de regret.

* * *

La vision qu'ils avaient partagée avait été d'une rare intensité, même pour lui qui expérimentait le pouvoir de la Force depuis de nombreuses années, le laissant à l'instar de sa compagne, pantelant et désorienté. Au point de s'accrocher à la Jedi pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscient.

Sentir son corps frêle entre ses mains, lui avait permi de s'amarrer à un point de réalité, et de s'en servir pour revenir sur la base Starkiller.

Kylo l'avait senti ouvrir les yeux, hésiter pour enfin reculer et s'éloigner de lui... à nouveau. Rey luttait de toutes ses forces contre ses désirs, et il ignorait encore par quel obscur moyen il pourrait la tenter, ni même si c'était réellement possible. Tout ce que Ren savait c'était qu'une partie de lui désirait que Rey fléchisse et le rejoigne dans sa quête du pouvoir absolu.

Est-ce que la laisser pénétrer si profondément dans son esprit avait été une bonne idée? Il n'en savait encore rien. Peut-être pas lorsque l'on songeait à l'état dans lequel il se trouvait à présent, mais en tout cas s'il espérait pouvoir l'amener du côte obscur de la Force cela s'avérait nécessaire. Il devait lui montrer que basculer ne serait pas aussi horrible qu'elle le pensait. Qu'elle pourrait même en tirer un plaisir atroce. Qu'ils pourraient tout deux en expérimenter une intense jouissance.

En revanche, rester sur la voie tracée par les Jedis, lui serait fatale à lui. Il ne reviendrait pas à la lumière, le premier pas incombait à Rey. Si la connexion qui les unissait était suffisamment forte, alors il restait une chance pour qu'elle se détourne du chemin que Luke voulait la voir emprunter pour le rejoindre.

Tandis que Kylo s'abandonnait brièvement à ses réflexions, il en fut détourner par Rey qui se relevait difficilement. Son visage, qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur exprimait tant d'émotions diverses et variées, que le Jedi noir se demanda comment elle faisait pour le supporter. Elle qui paraissait si forte et en même si fragile, constamment sur une corde raide.

Si Kylo était en proie au doute, Rey combattait ses propres sentiments à l'aide d'une raison qu'il s'évertuait à empoisonner. Il choisit de ne pas la laisser replonger dans ses pensées, de peur qu'elle n'y trouve davantage de raisons de s'éloigner de lui.

-Rey...murmura-t-il, la voie rauque.

Juste son nom, et pourtant son regard s'accrochait déjà à lui. Une jouissance malsaine s'empara de lui, dessinant un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres.

Elle avait dix-neuf ans, c'était une très jeune femme, n'ayant rien connu d'autres que la chaleur écrasante du désert, auquel elle avait survécu grâce à un étonnant instinct de survie. De ce manque d'expérience, Kylo pouvait s'en servir.

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, guettant ses réactions. Ses pieds restaient campés au sol, tournés vers lui ce qui constituait déjà un bon début. La Jedi ne le fuyait pas. Au contraire, elle ressentait le même empressement que le sien alors que la distance qui les séparait s'amenuisait de plus en plus. Encore un pas, et il pourrait la toucher. Qu'importait la suite des événements ce qui allait se passer déterminerait beaucoup de choses dans l'avenir.

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Kylo Ren de prendre des gants. Ce qu'il voulait, il le prenait, sans attendre de consentement. Plus encore depuis que Snoke était mort. Mais Rey signifiait bien plus pour lui que quiconque dans toute la Galaxie. S'il venait à la perdre, il en subirait les affres pendant très longtemps. Le lien qui existait entre eux était trop fort pour être rompu.

Posant sa main sur la joue de Rey, Kylo plongea ses yeux dans les siens, demandant pour la première fois depuis longtemps la permission.

* * *

Aaaaah! Non seulement je reviens après une longue absence, mais en plus je suis assez sadique pour vous faire ça! ^^ Que va-t-il se passer? Je vous le demande?

Bon... J'espère qu'aucun de vous ne détient de sabre laser parce-que, même moi, après un coup pareil je comprendrais que vous vouliez en faire usage :D

J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et que vous aurez l'amabilité de me laisser un petit commentaire pour me le faire savoir :p

A bientôt !


End file.
